


Debt Paid in Full

by Katlover98



Series: Debt Paid in Full [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Crime lord!Jensen, First Time, Hair Pulling, Humiliation, Kidnapped!Jared, M/M, Mafia Boss!jensen, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Prostate Massage, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spanking, Torture, crying!Jared, hole whipping, non-con tattoo, virgin!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4979626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katlover98/pseuds/Katlover98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPN Kink-meme fill</p><p>Jared had no idea his father was even into drugs, much less in debt that he has no hope of repaying for them. Crimelord! Jensen is looking to collect, and since Jared somehow caught his eye, he kidnaps him and lets Jared's father know that his debt is settled.</p><p>More inside</p>
            </blockquote>





	Debt Paid in Full

**Author's Note:**

> http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/66543.html?thread=20820719#t20820719  
> Jared had no idea his father was even into drugs, much less in debt that he has no hope of repaying for them. Crimelord! Jensen is looking to collect, and since Jared somehow caught his eye, he kidnaps him and lets Jared's father know that his debt is settled.  
> Jared is kept confined to his rooms unless Jensen wants him. Jared is scared to death of Jensen, and is also too scared to run away, since Jensen has clearly spelled out what his punishments would be for misbehaving.  
> I just have this image in my head of Jensen sitting on a couch with Jared's head in his lap, petting Jared's hair and maybe feeding him, while he calmly interrogates some man that his people are torturing. Jared's terrified and is trying to keep quiet and not puke all over Jensen's lap.
> 
>  
> 
> First time publishing any RPF and writing J2

Jared had been walking home from his way to school when a black van pulled by him and three men came out and dragged him in. His class had finished at nine and since they were too poor to afford a car he walked the lonely streets like he had for the past few months. Nothing had ever happened before so he had been too shocked to really fight back and ended up in the back seat of the van with a smartly dressed man before him. The man was smoking a cigar making the whole van smell of tobacco.

When he was roughly pushed on his shoulders and fell hard on the floor of the spacious vehicle he heard the well-dressed man, “careful with my Pet.”

Jared's blood ran cold when he heard that statement. Pet, what does he mean, pet? Jared struggled trying to get off the floor. Just as he had made a little progress he felt a foot on his shoulder and was right back where he had started.

“Stay still or I'll tie you up!” That was not the well-dressed man's voice. He stayed still, debating whether he should fight or not. He ended doing so, what did he have to lose? Apparently they wanted him alive anyway. He kicked his legs out and started getting up when he felt a foot come down suddenly and stronger than the last one. It landed right on his back and Jared's breath left his body. He felt someone get his legs and tied it with rope and then his hands.

“Let me go, you bastards!”

“Don't, Misha, I knew I chose a good one. I love how spirited my new Pet is.” There was that word again.

"I'm no one's pet!" He wiggled around trying to find a weakness in the rope but there was none. He felt a hand lift his chin and he came face to face with the man.

The first thing he noticed was how green his eyes were. It felt as if they were staring right to his soul and finding out his secrets; there was amusement in them. The second thing he notice was how strikingly handsome the man before him was. Jared had always considered himself to be bisexual; but he tended to date women rather than men. If he had met this stranger under normal circumstances he would've tried to get into bed with the man. As it was, though, the man had kidnapped him and Jared had never been one to just lie down and take it. Jared spat in the man's face. The man chuckled, took out a handkerchief and wiped the saliva from his face.

"I suggest you don't do that again. Wouldn't want you're little sister to be here instead of you, now would we?"

Jared stilled. He thought of Megan being in the same situation and knew his kidnappers had won this round. He stayed still on the floor of the van while they took him to God knew where. The van was quiet as they kept driving. After a while, the adrenaline Jared had felt earlier was leaving his system leaving fatigue in its place; he fought against closing his eyes. He heard that chuckle again that woke him up fully for a moment.

“You might as well sleep, Pet, it’s a long way to go and I see you fighting against it. I like how stubborn you are but that trust me, it’d be a shorter journey if you just closed your eyes.” Jared said nothing but he did stubbornly tried to keep his eyes open for the rest of the journey. There’s no way in hell he was going to give the man any satisfaction with Jared’s obedience.

After about ten minutes, Jared’s eyelids felt heavy, but still he stayed awake. Another five minutes and he heard a sigh from above him. It was the green eyed man.

“What’s the matter boss; you want me to clock his lights out?” Jared stiffened at the other man’s, Misha, voice.

“No, this will help,” Jared didn’t have time to decipher what that meant when he felt a pinprick on the back of his neck.

“What,” he tried to ask but all that came out was a slur that sounded like ‘wah’, instead.

“Don’t fight it, Pet, it’ll help you sleep,” just as he heard the man say that Jared could feel his body get heavy and finally there was darkness.

 

Jared woke up with a pounding headache, a dry throat, and confused. He opened his eyes and had to close them again because of the brightness was not helping his headache and the dizziness he felt. What the hell had happened? Had he gotten sick? Jared frowned, trying to recall what the last thing he remembered was. Jared remembered kissing his sister goodbye, going to school, walking home and then…

Jared’s eyes snapped opened and he sat up abruptly causing him to almost vomit on himself. He had been kidnapped. He remembered the beautiful, green eyed man who had called him his…Pet. Jared got up thanks to the adrenaline that started pumping through his system. He had to stay still for a few moments after getting vertical but when he felt the need to vomit reside a little he started looking around for a way to get out.

He first went to the door, half expecting it to be locked and when it opened he came to a spacious living room. Almost as if he was in a condo or penthouse. It was tastefully decorated but seemed empty and devoid of life as if no one was living there. He ignored it and went to the other side where there was another door; that one was lock. Jared got angry and started shaking the door in the hope of getting it magically opened. When that didn’t work he kicked it. He just managed to hurt his foot. After the pain calmed down he went to the big windows and tried to open them; they were also locked. He found the bathroom and got hopeful before he noticed that there was no window in it. He was a prisoner. How could this have happened to him? _Why_ was this happening to him? Jared felt like breaking down, the past few hours had been hard on him.

He heard the lock on the door and then it was being opened. Jared didn’t think just reacted. He punched the guy that came to the door and ran down the hall. Before he could get far, though, he felt his body stiffen and a pulse going through him, before falling to the floor like a board; he had been tasered. He couldn’t control the tremors going through his body and barely registered when an expensive loafer came into his line of vision. When his continuous tremors turned to spams every few minutes he heard a familiar laugh. He looked up and could barely register who it was through his teary filled vision. But he knew, instinctively he knew, it was the green eyed man.

“That wasn’t very wise, now was it Pet?” He gave one more huff of laughter and then the man talked above him to someone else.

“DeSantis, take my Pet into his room, careful now.”

Jared felt himself being picked up bridal style. He didn’t even want to think how strong the man holding might be. Jared wasn’t a shrimp; he was 6’4” and weighed 200 pounds. Just as the man carried him to the room he saw a blue eyed man smiling at him; he was holding a taser.

“Want another taste?” Behind the haze he recognized the voice. It was Misha, the man from last night.

“Enough, Misha,” Misha gave a toothy grin that almost made him look like a little boy. Jared got dumped onto a plushy sofa. It wasn’t gently and his sore body protested a bit. He couldn’t help but give a pained ‘umph’.

“Careful, DeSantis, only _I_ can hurt him.” Jared stiffened.

“Of course, Sir, I’ll be more careful in the future.” Jared stared at the man that had just carried him through his eyelashes. The man was _huge_ ; he had to be at least seven feet tall. Jared had rarely found someone taller than him and even then it wasn’t someone this giant (his older brother was an inch taller than him.)

“DeSantis, Misha leave us alone.” The giant left immediately; Misha didn’t.

“You sure, boss?”

“Are you implying something?” The man raised an eyebrow and Misha grinned.

“Guess so.” Misha gave one last grin and then left closing the door behind him.

Jared didn’t know what to say to his kidnapper, Jared didn’t even know his name, let alone why he was here. The man took his time, looking cool and collected. He took out a cigar from somewhere in his suit, (seriously, why was he wearing a suit?) and lit it up. He took a few puffs before he turned to look at Jared, a predatory smile grazing his lips. Jared felt his stomach do somersaults.

“I guess you’re wondering why you’re here.” Jared kept his mouth shut and stared intently at the beautiful man.

“First introductions, my name is Jensen Ackles, when we are in private you may call me Jensen but in public you call me as ‘Sir’ or ‘Master’. I’ll let you choose.” Jared felt like he was drowning. He knew the name Jensen Ackles. He was the most powerful man in Dallas and few neighboring cities surrounding Dallas, a mobster unequalled so far. Any turf war that was started on his territory was ended quickly with bodies being found all over the place and the news having a field day. Even though everyone knew he was responsible he was either always acquitted and any witnesses mysteriously disappearing or no proofs could be found against him. Jared gulped; he was truly and totally fucked.

“Now as to why you are here, you’re father, one Gerald Padalecki, owed me a good amount of money for drugs. He kept coming back for more of my…merchandize but never came with the amount of cash. It made for a pretty hefty debt that he owed me. Now, I was going to take you’re little sister, what is it, Meg, and whore her out.” Jensen shrugged, putting out the cigar on the ash tray. He was talking so casually about ruining his sister’s life as if she was nothing more than an animal. Jared felt sick.

“But then, I saw you. The moment I laid eyes on you I knew I wanted you for myself. So that brings us to another topic. You can leave but if you do I won’t get your sister. Instead I’ll kill your brother and sister in front of your father before I torture him to death. Then, I’ll find you, and I won’t keep you for myself. I’ll put you in one of my whore houses and make sure you’re used thoroughly every day until that hole of yours is as loose as a cunt. I’ll probably get a few good years out of your ass. Or,” Jensen got up and tucked a stray of Jared’s hair behind his ear, “you can stay here, voluntarily, and be mine alone. I’ll leave your family alone and only I will use your body. Your body will be mine and your every waking moment will be of you servicing me and trying to please me. In return I’ll protect you and keep you as my pampered pet.”

 Jared could feel Jensen’s hot breath on his ear and then Jensen whispered, “What do you say, Pet?”

Jared closed his eyes in defeat knowing what he was going to answer. He couldn’t let his family suffer. His father may not have been the most reliable man after their mother’s death but he did try in his own misguided ways and Jared knew the old man loved them. Plus, Jared couldn’t let anything happen to his siblings. The thought of his sweet sister dead, with her eyes glazed over, lifeless brought tears to his eyes. Without bothering to wipe the tears away from his eyes Jared gave away his freedom with three simple words. “I’ll be yours.”

 

After he somehow managed to get those words out of his mouth, they tasted like ash, he heard Jensen give a giddy laugh.

“Good choice, Pet. Now get up and strip for me.” Jared’s eyes flew open. He wanted him to _what_ , now?

“Pet, I won’t say this again and there will be consequences if you don’t obey; get up and strip, now!” Jared shakily got on his two legs and went for his button up shirt. He wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible. He was halfway down his shirt when Jensen gave another command, “Slowly, now Pet. There’s no hurry. I’ve cleared my schedule for the next few days and I want to see what I just got.”

Jared went slower. His hands wouldn’t stop trembling. Jensen hadn’t only taken away his freedom and threatened his family, he also wanted Jared to please him and Jared could feel the humiliation deep in his skin. Unfortunately he couldn’t do anything about it without endangering his family. Jared went as slowly as he could. When he shimmied out of his jeans and stepped out of them when they were a pile on the floor Jensen gave another command.

“Stop,” he seemed to be eating Jared up with his eyes, “Come closer, and leave the boxers on.”

Jared took a deep breath in the hopes of settling his nerves; it didn’t work. He walked up to Jensen, his legs feeling like wet noodles. The walk up was way too short and he wished it had been miles away. As soon as he got close Jensen caressed his thighs.

“Nice,” he frowned, “we’re going to have to do something with that hair, though. I like my Pets to be nice and smooth.” Jared closed his eyes. This is what he was now, an object that was seemed fit to someone else. He felt Jensen’s hands go up, and up and up…He gasped when he felt the first light touch to his crotch. He pulled away. Jensen frowned and looked at Jared, angry.

“Did I say you could leave? Get back here, now!”

Jared wanted to obey, really he did. He didn’t want his family hurt but no matter how much he told his legs to go up to Jensen they wouldn’t obey.

“If I have to get up, there will be consequences, so start walking up here.”

Jared couldn’t move, now he knew how deer felt staring at headlights. Jensen got up and walked up to Jared, his face emotionless. It only scared Jared more. Without warning Jensen grabbed a fistful of Jared’s hair and dragged him behind. Jared had no choice but to follow unless he wanted a bald spot. Jensen pushed Jared down to the floor to his knees. He fell with a thunk. Jensen used Jared’s hair to make him look up at Jensen’s face.

“When I tell you to do something you do it, understood?” Jared gulped and nodded. Jensen gave Jared’s hair a yank, “When I ask you a question you answer.”

“Yes, sir,” Jared could feel tears trying to spill out of his eyes. Jensen got up with an order for Jared to stay there. He went to an antique looking armoire and opened it. Jared’s eyes widened when he saw what was inside it. Whips, riding crops, paddles, canes, rope, vibrators, dildos, butt plugs and a bunch of other things Jared didn’t know the names to let alone their uses. He swallowed hard knowing that soon he would probably not only what they were used for but he would be intimate with them.

Jensen walked up to him with a hair brush. It looked like a regular one but he knew that it could be used for spanking in the few porn videos he had seen. Jared had never gotten a spanking in his life but he knew he was about to know what it felt like. He couldn’t help but shake like a leaf. Jensen sat on the sofa again and looked Jared right in the eye.

“Get up on my lap Jared and I suggest you do it quickly or your punishment _will_ be worse.”

Jared didn’t know how he managed to get up on Jensen’s lap but he did. Jensen pulled Jared’s boxers down and suddenly he was more vulnerable than ever. Jared closed his eyes in defeat when he felt Jensen’s hands kneading his asscheeks. He felt like sobbing.

“Nice ass, Pet. I knew I picked a good one.” Jensen opened his cheeks to expose his hole; he had been wrong earlier, _that_ made him more vulnerable. Jared wiggled around trying to dislodge Jensen’s hands. He felt a burning sting moments later from Jensen’s hands.

“Stay still. I have to say, Pet, you have beautiful hole. It’s furled and pink. Are you still a virgin?” Jared nodded then felt another slap.

“What did I say when I ask you a question?”

“Yes sir, I’m still a virgin back there.” 

“Good,” Jensen continued kneading Jared’s globes almost like he couldn’t help himself. Jared felt violated and didn’t even want to think of when Jensen asked for sex.

“I’m going to start your punishment. I want you to count out the hits I give you. Just for future reference, though I won’t implement now because it’ll be your first spanking, if you ever stop counting then I will start the spanking from the first one, understand?”

“Yes sir,” he answered weakly.

“Quick learner, good, it’ll make things easier for you and for me. You’re going to get ten. Start counting.”

With the last sentence as his only warning Jared heard the brush slice through the air and hit him square on the left butt cheek. He almost forgot to count as his breath felt punched out of him, holy hell that hurt!

“One,” he gritted out through his teeth. Jensen continued with the punishment alternating between left and right butt cheek. By the time Jared sobbed out ‘ten’ his ass was on fire and tears and snot were coming down his face.

“There, you did well, Pet.”

Jared said nothing but he did feel Jensen pull him up to a sitting position on his lap. His ass burned worst when he put his weight on it but he couldn’t, (wouldn’t), pull away in fear of Jensen putting more on his punishment. He didn’t think he would be able to take another spanking.

Jensen was surprisingly gentle with Jared. He petted his head and caressed different parts of his body. He hummed quietly and reassured Jared that he was a ‘good boy’ and he took his ‘punishment so well for him.’ Jared felt himself being lulled with the gentle touches and soothing words. After everything he had gone through the past twenty four hours he felt physically and emotionally drained. He just wanted to go home and see his family but he knew he never could.

Half an hour later Jensen shifted a little and then told Jared to get up. Jared stood on shaky legs and stayed where he was at Jensen’s command. Jensen walked into the bathroom door. Jared put his arms around himself to feel some comfort and also to take away the feeling of vulnerability he felt. It didn’t help. Jensen came back out a few seconds later with a tube of ointment in his hand.

“Lie down on your stomach on the couch,” Jared did as he was told; the couch was soft and comfortable; he hated it. He wanted to be back on his old, lumpy, hard sofa whose springs always dug into his back when he lied on it.

“This will burn a little at first but then it’ll cool down and feel good on your muscles.” Jared didn’t respond and felt the first bit of cream on his buttocks. It did burn but then it cooled down and he felt the soreness start to calm down. He started relaxing with the massage Jensen was giving his ass and a while later couldn’t help but give an involuntary moan of pleasure. He didn’t even know he had done it until Jensen spoke again.

“Mm, like to hear you moan, can’t wait to see you sound as I’m fucking you into the mattress.” Jared’s eyes opened wide and he felt himself stiffen up.

“Relax, Pet, that won’t happen today. But it will soon, like I said I took a few days off so I could welcome my new pet into his new life. I wouldn’t want you to be alone, now.”

Jensen stopped with his administrations and got up to presumably put the cream away. Since Jensen hadn’t told him to do anything he stayed on the couch the way his new…Master had left him. He couldn’t help but feel anxious and afraid. He also felt heartbroken. The last time he saw his younger sister had been yesterday just as he had left for school. They had teased each other during breakfast and then he had kissed her goodbye. He hadn’t even seen his older brother as he always left to go to work on unloading stuff at five in the morning. Now he would never see him again. And his dad…though he was the reason Jared was in his current situation he still felt sorrow at the thought of never seeing him again. Jared didn’t even try to stop the tears flowing down his cheeks. Jensen came out to see Jared crying and even then he didn’t stop.

“Oh, Pet, don’t worry. You’ll get used to your new life and your old will be nothing more than a memory. I’ll buy everything you’ll ever need and then some.”

“But I’ll never see my family again.” Jensen shrugged, uncaring.

“You’ll have me and that’s all the family you’ll ever need.” Jared said nothing.

“Come on. It’s passed one and you haven’t eaten anything today and I don’t know when the last time you ate yesterday was.” It had been during lunch.

“Misha,” The door to his room opened Jensen called out.

“You called boss?”

Misha grinned when he saw Jared on the couch, naked. He tried to curl into himself so the man wouldn’t see him too well. It was bad enough that Jensen was getting to see him naked he didn’t want any more people to see naked...vulnerable. Misha grinned wider at Jared’s attempt.

“Bring up lunch for me and Jared,” he said as he took off the jacket he was wearing and put it on top of Jared. Jared was grateful for it.

“On it boss.”

As soon as Misha left Jared felt Jensen sit by where his head was. He ran his fingers through Jared’s longish hair and Jared didn’t want to admit that it felt good.

“So we eat lunch, we’ll go over some rules, then you rest and tomorrow,” Jensen gave Jared a lustful grin, “you learn how to give me head.”

Jared couldn’t suppress the sob that passed through his lips.

 

Three days later, Jared was trying to give Jensen a blow job without choking in Jensen’s office while his new Master sat on a sofa. Jared’s hands were tied behind the small of his back and he didn’t have a stitch of clothing on except for a green collar Jensen had put on him the first night. He wished he could move it so it wouldn’t irritate the tattoo he was forcefully given the first day he had been here. Jared gagged when he felt Jensen’s huge cock hit the back of his throat. Jensen stroked Jared’s hair, “Easy, Pet, you’re doing fine. Come up for breath, now.”

Jared did as Jensen instructed and only left the tip of Jensen’s dick in his mouth, (just like Jensen had taught him), as he took a deep breathe through his nose. He could feel Jensen’s salty precum on the tip of his tongue and he felt his stomach do a twist even though he’s gotten a little used to the taste of Jensen the past two days.

Jensen was a mix of gentle, firm and terrifying. When Jared did something wrong he would let Jared know through pain. Since he hadn’t broken any major rules or pissed Jensen off too much the most he had gotten was hair pulling, face slaps, pinching and a spank or two on his ass. Jared prayed he never pissed Jensen enough to do worst to him.

Jensen was pissed but thankfully not at something he had done. Jensen was eating breakfast with Jared up in his…room, when he had gotten a phone call.

“Take care of it Misha; I left this type of shit up to you.” Jared couldn’t hear what Misha had said but it had pissed Jensen off.

“Fine,” he angrily hung up and ordered Jared to follow him. Jared had been surprised to say the least.

The first day he was here, Jensen gave specific guidelines that Jared had to follow at all times.

“You are not to leave this room unless Misha or I come to personally get you. You will wear whatever I have left out for you the night before if nothing is left out then you are to be naked for the day. You are not to touch anything, and I mean _anything_ from the armoire. You will always obey and do as you are told, understood?”

Jared nodded before remembering Jensen’s other rule, “yes, Sir.”

Jensen got closer to Jared and he could feel Jensen’s warm breathe on his face, “When we’re in private call me Jensen.”

“Okay, si—Jensen,” Jensen gave a big smile that made him look like a little boy. Jared knew it was all lies.

“I am allowed to change these rules as I see fit or add more. Also, only because you are here as my pet that doesn’t mean I won’t take care of you. If you need anything tell me and if I see it is something reasonable I will give it to you. If you need me, I will give you a cellphone with Misha’s and my cellphone number where you can call me at any time. There is an intercom by the door that will go straight to the kitchen and chef’s room. If you’re ever hungry, even if it’s the middle of the night you can ask for something. I’ll put a few weight machines and a treadmill so you can exercise and if you act good I’ll let you go outside to swim in the pool.” Jared knew that Jensen was throwing bread crumbs to not feel like a prisoner; it didn’t work.

“If you feel that you are even a little sick or in any type of pain, you tell me. If I find out you’ve been sick and didn’t tell I _will_ punish you. I am here to take care of you but you have to put an effort, too. I can’t help you if you don’t tell me you don’t feel well. I will not bend on this, understood?”

“Yes, Jensen,” Jared answered. There was a knock on the door a few seconds later. Jared saw Jensen smile; that couldn’t be good.

“I’ll go over more rules later as need be. The ones I just outlined for you are to be remembered. Now, I don’t want to have my pet to not have my mark.”

Jensen got up and Jared felt a nagging in the pit of his stomach. What did he mean by ‘his mark’? Jensen opened the door and in stepped a muscly man with tattoos all over his arms, neck and his left cheek.

“So, he’s the one getting inked?”

“Yes,” answered Jensen. Jared felt paralyzed. He had never had the urge to get a tat know he was going to get one without being asked. A sob chocked out of his mouth.

“Now, don’t worry pet, Clint here is an excellent tattoo artist and I’ll be here. Now go straddle that chair, your back to us.” Jared closed his eyes in defeat. He got up and walked towards a comfortable chair, self-conscious of another person seeing him naked. He sat on the chair and as he felt the first prick of the needle he knew he was now Jensen’s property. When Clint was done Jensen showed him his new tattoo. _J. Ackles’_ was written in cursive; it looked a little feminine. Jared had fallen on his knees, crying.

Jared had felt warm, strong arms around his shoulder while he had his breakdown. He knew he was saying something but he couldn’t make out his own words. He missed his family. He wanted to tease his younger sister, horse play with his older brother, play chess with his dad. He sobbed harder. He wanted to be at home, where it was always a little too cold during winter but good enough during summer. Where it smelt of goodies his sister baked. He was so fucked.

When he calmed down he could hear Jensen cooing at him and telling him ‘how good care I’ll take care of,’ and ‘You’ll never want for anything.’

Jared didn’t even think before spoke, “except my family.” Jensen stopped talking and looked Jared right in the eyes. Jared looked back at him though he couldn’t see Jensen’s expression because of the tears in his eyes. Jensen put a finger under his chin and pulled Jared’s face up. Before he knew what was happening he felt Jensen’s lips on his; they were extremely gentle and it made Jared want to cry harder.

“No, you won’t have your family. I’ll tell you what, though. One of my men will go to your family’s house to tell your father the debt has been paid in full. I’ll let you write them a letter and have it deliver.”

Jared knew it wasn’t much but it was better than nothing. He nodded and thanked the man that was holding him prisoner.

Jared was taken out of his reverie when he heard the door opened loudly. Jensen tapped his forehead twice which meant he wanted Jared to stop sucking him. Jensen tucked himself in and put his pants up. Misha and the tall man that had carried him to his room the first day, John DeSantis, dragging a man that whose nose was bleeding, and it was probably broken, and had two black eyes blossoming. The man was smiling and Jared could see blood in his mouth.

Jared cringed away not wanting to be in the room at the moment. He felt Jensen’s hand on his head and then he was being guided to put his head on Jensen’s lap. Jared went willingly. Jensen began petting his hair. Jared had found out that having his hair played with really calmed him down. The man was forced on his knees and he looked at Jensen with such hatred that Jared thought it would kill him.

“Bastard, I heard you had gotten a new toy. My boss, you know the one worthy of holding the name Ackles, was wondering if you would over to share with him.” Jared couldn’t see Jensen’s expression but being so close to him Jared could feel Jensen tensing beneath him. He just didn’t know if it was because of anger or something else. Jared felt Jensen move and a few moments later he heard the lighter turn on. Jared could smell the tobacco coming off the cigar right away.

“Murray, why’d you come to my territory? Did my dear older brother send you?” Jared felt surprised; he didn’t Jensen had a brother. The man, Murray spat.

“My boss wanted to give you fair warning. The head of the family has died…”

“Really, finally, I think we should celebrate, Misha go get me my best champagne and bring me a snack. My poor pet had his lunch interrupted because of interlopers.”

“Got it, boss.”

As soon as Misha left Murray angrily yelled, “Bastard, a great man has died and here you are celebrating his death!”

“First of all, that man who I unfortunately share DNA with wasn’t _great._ Second of all, why wouldn’t I celebrate the death of a man who made my mother’s life a living hell and tried to get me killed, _three times_? Third of all you still haven’t told me why you’re here. If my brother really did want to tell that shit of a man has died he could’ve called me, better yet message me or better yet, let me find out through the news.”

Jared could see Murray give a crazed smile that had him scared shitless.

“Well, I can’t tell you, it’s a secret. But know this; I’m not the only one in your territories.” Misha came in that exact moment with a bottle of champagne, a platter full of fruit, sweets and a few sandwiches and a glass.

“Aw, Misha just in time, we were just about to start the integration and you’re my best integrator.”

“Glad you didn’t start without me, boss.” 

“I’m giving you one more chance, Murray; tell us what you’re doing here and you’ll walk away on your own two legs with the few scrapes you have. If you don’t well…I’m pretty sure you know what happens next.”

“Fuck off, bitch.”

“I was hoping you would say that,” Misha stated; he sounded giddy. Jared heard a punch a few seconds later and an ‘ugh’. Jared closed his eyes and tried to turn away from the scene. Just as he did he felt something sweet on his being up against his lips. He opened his eyes in shocked and saw a chocolate cover strawberry. Jensen didn’t say anything but Jared knew what he wanted. He opened his mouth and took a bite of the sweet fruit that was being offered to him; it tasted like ash. He could still hear the punches that were being administered to Murray. After a few minutes of this it stopped abruptly.

“Had enough,” asked Jensen.

“That’s all you got,” he coughed out.

“No.” Jared heard a buzz and soon after a burly, bald man that was older than everyone in the room came in pushing a cart that was covered with a sheet.

“Clif, meet Murray. My older brother’s right hand man. I say we send my brother a little present.”

Clif said nothing and took off the sheet to reveal surgical instruments. Even if Jared hadn’t been studying to be a nurse he would’ve known what they were. Between DeSantis and Clif, Murray didn’t have a chance as he was being dragged towards a wooden chair.

“Welcome to the Chair,” Jensen said while feeding Jared a tiny sandwich.

 

Three hours later Jared wanted to vomit every bit of food Jensen had given him. He was trying to lose himself in the pets and gentle touches Jensen gave him but all he could hear were bones breaking, tortured screams and taunts. He had kept his eyes closed the past two hours but that only seemed to amplify the sounds. Thirty minutes later and he felt bile in the back of his throat. Murray still said nothing.

“Stop,” Jensen suddenly called out, “DeSantis take my Pet up to his room. Tuck him in and make sure he feels comfortable. Misha, Clif since Murray here won’t talk I say we send my brother a message and hack his second into pieces and then we leave it on his doorstep.” Jensen untied Jared’s hands and he felt pinpricks as blood returned to his hands. He tried to message the life back into them.

Jared felt himself being picked up and he gladly put his arms around the tall man. He just wanted to get out of the room that smelled of blood, vomit and other bodily functions. He couldn’t hear what Jensen said next but he did hear a scream louder than the ones before. Jared felt his body trembling.

“Being Ackles’ Pet means you need to get used to certain things. I’m sure he won’t bring you to see this often if at all but you needed to see how things worked around here. You may be scared but this is your life now. Accept it.”

Jared said nothing, too afraid to speak. Though he did have an idea as to how Jensen could torture and kill his family if he ever tried to leave. He was shaking even worst that he thought he was going to break into a million pieces.

“You need to calm down.” Jared opened his eyes and saw that he was in his loft, as Jensen liked to call it. DeSantis went straight to the room and laid Jared down on the bed. He left and came back quickly and soon after Jared felt a cool cloth on his forehead; it felt nice.

“Is there anything you need before I leave?” Jared shook his head and turned to his right side. He just wanted to be alone.

“Very well, buzz if you need anything I will most likely come as Misha is the one who’s in charge of all integrations. I don’t know how long until Ackles comes upstairs.”

Jared heard DeSantis heavy footsteps as he left. Jared started crying again, silently. This was his life now. He was going to be fucked sooner rather than later. He was going to see and hear horrible things as Jensen tortured and did God knew what else. Jared felt as if he had nothing else in life.

 

Jared woke up when he felt the bed dip. He sat up, gasping for breath. He had had the worst nightmare. His family was tied to chairs and Misha cut them open until Jared could see all of their beatings heart. Jared could still hear their screams of pain in his mind.

“Shh, Pet, it’s only me.” Jared whimpered, afraid of the man before him more than ever. Jared now had seen what Jensen was capable of.

“Okay, okay, c’mon.” Jared didn’t resist as the monster before him pulled Jared towards him. “I know you didn’t like what you saw but it was necessary.”

“Why, so you could warn me about how you’ll do my family in if I ever fuck up?”

“What, no, Pet. It was to show you the life that I lead and that one day you might be in a bad situation, though I’ll do everything in my power not to let it happen.”

“You’re an evil person,” Jared whispered, uncaring of whatever punishment Jensen would dole out for saying so. He needed to get it out in the open. He felt his chin being pulled up.

“I never said I was a nice man, Pet. I kidnapped you, threatened your family, have enslaved you, and have denied you the right to see your family because of a debt your father owed me. What does that tell you about me?” Jared felt tears spilling out of his eyes. He’s being crying a lot these past few days. Jared felt as Jensen let go of him and laid them both the side with Jensen spooning Jared. Jared could feel Jensen’s erection through Jensen’s expensive suit pants. He stilled as Jensen grinded his crotch on Jared’s ass.

Jared didn’t know what to do when Jensen kissed his neck and ran his hands down Jared’s chest, thighs and then went back up to touch Jared’s flaccid dick. He knew it was coming, really he did and he had tried to prepare himself but at the moment he tried to escape and fight against the man holding him with all his might.

“Pet stop, you knew it was coming and it’s better sooner rather than later.”

“Please, no, please. I’ll do anything just not now, please!” He felt Jensen’s lips on his cheeks.

“Relax, just let yourself feel it and enjoy, Pet. I’ll be gentle, promise.” Jared saw as Jensen opened the drawer in his line of vision and took out a tube of lube. Jared didn’t think, he pushed Jensen off him and ran towards the door. As soon as he got out he felt himself being tackled and pinned on the floor. Even as he struggled he knew it was useless but he couldn’t just let himself be raped. Jensen did nothing, only had Jared pinned on the floor like a bug as he tired himself out. A few minutes later he slumped on the floor, sobbing. He didn’t want to, he didn’t.

  _God get me out of this nightmare._

His only answer was Jensen pulling him into the room by his hair.

“You’ll be punished for that later. Right now, I just want to get into the hole of yours. Oh, if you try to run again, I’ll go fuck that pretty sister of yours instead and give you to my men, how about that.” Jared felt a sob leave his lips.

“I’ll be good, Sir, please don’t hurt her.”

“Hmm, I’ll think about it. How about you show me how sorry you really are? Get up on the edge of the bed. Bend over to your chest. I want the nice ass hanging out for me.”

Jared did as he was told, scared. He was going to be fucked today…raped. He felt Jensen’s hand as he caressed the small of his back; right where the tattoo was at, the proof of Jensen’s ownership of him. Jared kept still, not wanting to anger Jensen…his cheek on the bed as he felt the unwanted hand on his body. Jensen took both of Jared’s cheeks in his hands and parted them leaving Jared’s hole exposed to his examinations.

“Nice, so nice and pretty. You have no idea how long I’ve waited for this, ever since I laid my eyes on you a month ago. Don’t worry I already sent word to your father that his debt is paid in full and I gave your father the letters you wrote to your family. Now, you disobeyed me earlier and tried to run away. I say that deserves a punishment. Stay where you are, I’ll be right back.”

Jared was left on the bed with his ass in the air. He was terrified of what his punishment would be, remembering the spanking Jensen had given him on his first day. He should’ve just done what Jensen wanted but he was so scared. It was pointless though, ‘cuz now he was going to get punished _and_ be fucked regardless. Jensen came in a minute later with a riding crop in his hands. Jared gulped, he was fucked.

“I really wanted your first time to be nice and sweet but since you insisted on acting bad you’ll get your punishment. You’ll get ten spanks from the riding crop on your little cute hole. Use your hands to separate those ass cheeks and I want them separated as I spank it.”

Jared felt paralyzed. He didn’t want to get his asshole spank, he imagined how much it would hurt and then he was going to get fucked. Hell no, he’d die.

“Don’t make me repeat myself, Pet. Part those ass cheeks now or I’ll double your punishment.”

The threat of more pain had Jared obeying Jensen. His hands were trembling as he opened his ass cheeks to get the punishment.

“Count them, Pet,” with no warning he felt the pain on his asshole. He felt his breath punched out of him and he had to force himself to sob out the first strike, “one.”

“Good Pet.” He felt three more in quick succession hit his whole and this time he sobbed before counting out the spanks. The fifth one almost made him let go of his ass cheeks and he didn’t know how he kept hold of them. Jared felt the crop gently caress his ass cheeks, go down to his thighs. His breath stilled in his lungs when he felt it on his balls. He didn’t even want to imagine the pain he would feel if it hit his testicles let it alone feel it. Jared felt the crop tap his balls a few times but not with any force behind it. Still, he waited for the pain when he felt it leave his balls and heard it slice through the air. It landed right on his abused hole.  

“Six,” he breathed out. His asshole felt on fire. How the hell did such a small thing cause so much pain? He didn’t even hear the next strike just felt it.

“Seven.” He felt three more come down quickly.

“Eight, nine, ten,” he gasped out, tears running down his cheek.

“Why did I punish you, Pet?” _Really?_ He thought hysterically. Not wanting to receive any more punishment, he answered.

“Because I disobeyed you and tried to run away when you were trying to use what was yours…Sir,” he added in the end. Jared felt the crop on both his hands and he took it as a signal to let go of his ass.

“Hmm,” Jensen hummed the crop on Jared’s ass. He stilled, scared he was had done something wrong and was going to be punished again. The crop suddenly appeared in front of his face.

“Kiss it and thank it for teaching you a lesson.” Jared put his lips on the implement of his punishment and said a soft ‘thank you’ to it.

Jared felt Jensen’s weight on top of him and he knew what was coming next. Jensen didn’t care that Jared’s hole felt tight and painful, he was nothing more than a glorified sex toy to him, able to do as he pleased. And Jared would let him out of fear.

“This will feel good, promise,” Jensen whispered in Jared’s ear. The weight was suddenly gone and he flinched when he felt a finger circle his hole. It was suddenly gone, replaced with the sound of a top being pulled off and then the squirt of liquid. The finger returned but this time cold and slimy, coating the outside of Jared’s asshole.

“Such a pretty, shiny hole, I can’t wait to feel it tightening around my cock. How about you, Pet?”

“Yes, sir.”

"Jensen, sweetie, in private it’s Jensen.” It was the first time Jensen had called him anything except Pet. Jared felt more lube being put on his asshole and then there was finger penetrating him. He automatically tensed in the unfamiliar feeling.

“Relax, sweetie, or this is going to hurt more.” Jared couldn’t. Sure, he had gone out with a few guys before but it had never gone over making out. He had never even put his finger in his asshole let alone anyone else’s.

He felt the finger wiggle around inside him until it touched something in him. He bucked up, almost pushing Jensen off because of the intensity of it. He heard a chuckle through the haze.

“There it is, that’s your prostate, and it’ll make you feel so good. In the future I’ll teach you to only cum through prostate simulation but right now I want to see you get undone with everything I give you.”

Jensen found the little bundle of nerves again and kept continuous pressure on it. It was driving Jared crazy. Jared felt his cock harden and it honestly caused him a bit of painpleasure that made him want to tell Jensen to stop but also to keep going on. He settled with mewling and humping back into the finger. In his haze he heard a familiar chuckle.

“If you had known it would’ve been this good you probably wouldn’t have run, now, right?” Jared gave a loud groan. Just as he felt himself about to cum with nothing back a finger up his ass Jensen took the only source of stimulation out. Jared tried to follow that finger to fuck himself on it. He gave a pitiful wail when he couldn’t find it. He was so close.

He felt a cool hand on his sweaty flank. Just that touch made his nerve ends fizzle out into sexual energy. He needed more, now!

“Can’t have you cum yet, babe. I have to open you some more and I want you to come with my dick up that cock hungry hole.”

Jensen put two lubed fingers in Jared without warning. Jared would’ve come if Jensen had locked his fingers on the base of Jared’s dick. He gave a cry of frustration, tears coming out of his eyes with the intense need to come.

“Shh, sweetie, don’t want to hurt you now. You’re still a virgin and you need a lot of preparation and lube to make sure it still feels good.” Jensen was scissoring inside of Jared, just ghosting over Jared’s prostrate making him cry even more. He wanted to feel something, anything on it. His cock was still locked in Jensen’s tight fingers and he wished that Jensen would move it instead of just staying there staving off his orgasm.

Jensen took out his fingers again and Jared could hear more lube being squirted out. Then he felt three fingers inside him. He felt so full and so horny. He moved his hips back trying to get more stimulation.

“So hot,” Jensen breathed out. He sounded breathless. Jared squeezed the fingers in him and heard Jensen groan out loud. The sound went straight to his already impossibly hard cock. Jared felt another finger enter his hole stretching him even more. Jared whined.

“Please, Jensen, please. I need…I need…”

“Need what, Pet?”

“I need you inside me. Please fuck me.” He cried out loud when Jensen’s fingers played with his prostate and then he felt empty when they were taken out. Jared was just going to groan because he was bereft of the fingers when he felt something thicker and hotter on the entrance of his hole. It was Jensen’s cock.

Jared gasped out loud when he felt the cock entering him slowly, painfully slow. Even with the preparation Jensen had given Jared, Jensen’s cock was thick and it hurt Jared as it entered. This time Jared’s moan was tinged with pain. Jensen stilled and kissed Jared’s neck all the way to his upper back.

“You’re doing so good. So good. If you could feel how hot and tight you are. Fuck, it’s like a sleeve for my cock. Ungh.”

Jared felt Jensen sliding into him again and the pain made him tense up.

“Relax, ugh, relax or it’ll hurt worst.” Jensen took his hand off of the base of Jared’s cock and started jacking him off. Jared panted and whined because of the stimulation, his pain all but forgotten. Jared felt Jensen bottom out and stay still. Jared wanted to feel more and squeezed as best as he could to show Jensen he was ready. He heard a chuckle before Jensen moved.

The hand on his cock was going faster and Jared knew he wouldn’t last much longer. He thrusted back to meet Jensen’s. Every thought had left his brain except to chase the pleasure he felt and get it in full. Jensen bit Jared’s neck hard, just under his collar, most likely leaving a bruise for tomorrow.

“Come for me, sweetie. Show me how pretty you look with my cock up your ass and my hand on your dick.” Jared didn’t need to be told twice. He came so hard that he blacked out. When he came to, his jelly like body was being manipulated by Jensen and was laid on his side on the bed. He felt so weak from the intense orgasm he had had. Jared had had sex with women before and of course jacked himself off but never had he had such an intense orgasm. Jensen kissed his sweaty forehead and moved a limp hair off his face.

“I’ll be back, Pet.” Jared was left on the bed, shivering as the air cooled his sweat. He still felt small aftershocks from the orgasm and was just going to sleep when he felt a warm wash cloth on his hole.

“Don’t worry, just cleaning you up. I may be a crime boss but I’m still a gentleman and I’m not leaving you dirty, Pet.” Jared said nothing. He was pretty sure his voice was gone with all the screaming and groaning he had done. Jensen finished cleaning him and then laid beside Jared, spooning him.

Jensen played with Jared’s nipples sending a thrill down his spine and into his cock. After that hard fucking, though, it couldn’t get up.

“You should see how puffy and red your little hole is. You’ll definitely feel it in the morning. Don’t worry, though, we’ll take it easy before I take you again.”

Jared was being lulled to sleep with the adrenaline leaving his body and the sensations he was receiving through his nipples.

Just before he fell asleep he heard, “I can’t wait to get the piercings done.”

**Author's Note:**

> I might make this into a series but I'll kind of add my own things to it. I hoped you liked it and tell me if you think I should continue.


End file.
